The Orange Blur
by bloodracer32
Summary: Sonic had died in his fight against Dark Gaia. After the decline of technology, the Shinobi's are born. Naruto, the son of Minato and Kushina, was born without Chakra. Scorned by the village for his deformity, he finds comfort in his family. Little did he know, Sonic's soul has merged with his. With his speed, he will show them just how good he really is. MinatoXKushina Alive!
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my take on a Sonic Naruto Crossover. If it's good, i'll continue it. It's all up to you, really.**

**Anyway, we have just one thing to get out of the way.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Sonic both belong to their respective owners. I do not own any franchises or characters that are not made by me.**

**Story Start!**

Long ago, in the era before Shinobi, their lived a certain blue hedgehog. This hedgehog, believe it or not, was faster than anything alive, with speeds going above the speed of sound. His name was Sonic.

The time Sonic lived in, was more advanced than the Shinobi times of the present. No one knows why the technology was lost, and no one questions it, as technology can be used for things that will, in the end, hurt a lot of people. A shining example of that would be Sonic's long time foe, Doctor Ivo Robotnik, or as he is more commonly known, Eggman. The Doctor had used his vast knowledge to build himself an army of robots, airships, and weapons. He had high ambitions, to use the power seven gems known as the Chaos Emeralds to create his very own 'Eggman Land.' The way he did this would result in other people being put in danger, so it was up to Sonic to stop him.

And stop him he did. Over and over, when Eggman tried to utilize on his many plans, Sonic would always be their to stop him. However, Eggman would usually have a giant machine, who's purpose was none other than to destroy Sonic. And they would have, if Sonic had not used the power of the Chaos Emeralds to stop Eggman. When Sonic would use the Emeralds, his fur would turn a golden color, and his power would be increased greatly. With the power of the Emeralds, Sonic would always stop Eggman.

Except, for one time. Sonic was tricked by Eggman, and as a result, he had harnessed the power of the Emeralds. With that, he had used that power to split apart the planet, releasing the very manifestation of evil itself, Dark Gaia. Sonic had absorbed a portion of Dark Gaia, turning him into a Wherehog, and without the power that Sonic took, Dark Gaia dissipated, spread out all over the planet. The Emeralds lost their power in this process, turning a midnight black color. From then on, it was up to Sonic, and his new friend, Chip, to restore the power of the Emeralds, and reseal Dark Gaia.

At the end of their journey, Sonic had the power of Dark Gaia ripped from his body, allowing Dark Gaia to reform once more. With the help of Chip, who was revealed to be Light Gaia, he had defeated Dark Gaia. With the power of the Emeralds leaving him, Sonic fell into unconsciousness. He fell towards the lava. Chip tried to save his freind, but he was to late. Sonic fell into the lava, dying. Chip, in his grief, had decided to do something that was not allowed in the world of the gods. He had taken Sonic's soul, and promised him rebirth.

With that, the planet closed back up. Many years later, without Sonic, Eggman had finally created Eggman land, and had enslaved the entire planet. Under his rule, people died, and disease ran rampant. The rule of Eggman would later deteriorate into the end of all life. Due to a mistake on Eggman, he had let a disaster strike the planet. A new disease, one without cure, had ravaged the planet. All life fell to this disease, and the earth became a barren rock.

Hundreds of years later into the future, due to radioactivity from the sun, and the combined elements forming into one being, the Biju were created. Along the Biju, a small population of Humans also developed. The Biju, only one at the time, was a ten tailed, giant dragon. The Humans, although the same in body structure, had something that set them apart from the humans of old. Chakra.

One man, known as the Sage of Six Paths, had unlocked the secret of using Chakra. With this, he had battled the Biju, which he had dubbed the Jubi, and split it apart into nine other creatures. He had sealed the Jubi in the moon, and had let the other Biju go. The Biju he had created by splitting the Jubi were calmer, and more docile than the original.

Years passed. The decedents of the Sage had created villages. The villages had their wars, but it was the village of Konoha that became the most powerful. The Senju clan had ruled the village for two years, before passing it onto the Sarutobi clan. As this had happened, the nine Biju were all sealed into hosts, called Jinchuriki, in hopes that they would be used to promote peace. However, when it was discovered that a Jinchuriki could use the power of their Biju, they had started to use them for power.

There HAD been peace, but sadly, distrust between the nations led to third Shinobi war. It was during this war, that two Shinobi had fallen in love. Their names were Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. After the war, they had a secret marriage, as Minato himself had enemies that would target her if they found out they were married. You see, Minato was the fourth Hokage, the leader of the village, and Kushina was the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, the Nine Tailed Demon Fox.

With the end of the war, the nations had once again fallen into peace, although there were still tensions between nations. Minato and Kushina were also very happy, as they had learned that Kushina was pregnant. The decided on the name Naruto if it was boy, and Tsubaki if it was girl.

Nine months later, Naruto AND Tsubaki were born. However, it was not a day of happiness. A masked man had attacked, and released the Kyuubi. In a rage, it attacked the village. With the help of the third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, they were able to stop many deaths. But, the Kyuubi could not be stopped, no matter what they tried. It was then that Minato had appeared, and used his signature technique, the _Hirashine, _To teleport the Kyuubi away from the village. He had caused the masked man to retreat, and was now going to seal the beast again. Using a Uzumaki sealing art, he had split the Kyuubi into Yin and Yang chakra, before sealing the Yin into Tsubaki, and the Yang into Naruto.

When they made it back to the hospital, Minato had found Kushina alive. He was happy, but he needed to have his children undergo a checkuo. After all, he doesn't know what affects the Chakra of the Kyuubi would have on them. He had Tsunade, who had come back to the village, give them the checkup. What she gave them surprised them all. Apparently, Naruto had been born without Chakra, while Tsubaki was completely fine.

It devastated Minato and Kushina. Only one of their children could become ninja, but that didn't mean they would leave Naruto behind. They would give him the same care and love they gave Tsubaki.

However, unknown to them, a certain soul of a Blue Hedgehog had merged with Naruto's own soul.

**Story End!**

**I know that it's short, but it's a prologue. As you have probably guessed, this Fic will Naruto Sonic's speed and abilities. And for anyone else getting powers of other Sonic characters? Well, you will have to see.**

**See Ya!**


	2. Chapter 2: Powers Awakened!

**Alright, so I got some of the more positive reviews saying I should continue and see where it takes me. Personally, I am terrified.**

**Anyway, lets get on it then.**

**Q and A!**

**shadowmaster0304: I will take it into consideration.**

**mellra: I was wondering what I was going to do for a spin dash, and you sir have helped me in that regard. Thank you.**

**Half-beastdragonsoul2013: Really? Can you tell me where to find it? It sounds like it would be an interesting read.**

**Guest: The heck does this have to do with Transformers?**

**Element-OverLord: Chaos Emeralds are too big a part of Sonic to ignore. So, yea, you will see them again. And the Tails reincarnation? I'll see what I can do about that.**

**Story Start!**

The village was of Konoha was a peaceful place. The sun shined, the birds sang, and the grass grew. The people of the village were always happy to see each other, and they had nothing that can ruin their day.

Well, except for that one kid.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was the outcast of the village. His inability to use Chakra makes the others look at him as if he is a freak. Sure, they never would physically harm the boy, as he had done nothing wrong. The farthest they would go was a small glare and try to avoid him. Naturally, this made him crave attention, and he would go out of his way to try and get any form of it, negative or positive, it didn't matter as long as they acknowledged him. He would prank the villagers, getting a few yells from them and a few laughs from the ninja watching.

Right now, we find the boy climbing on the Hokage monument, a paint bucket and brush held in his hands. Naruto looked like your general boy, small size that would be fixed with years of growth and proper nutrients, and a rather fit physique. He wore a blue jacket that covered his arms over a short sleeved orange shirt, blue pants with orange lines going down the side, and red and blue shoes. Around his neck was a necklace with a swirl on it, the symbol of the Uzumaki clan. His blonde hair framed his face, and if they could get past the way he acted and his lack of Chakra, he would surely have club of fan girls. However, being born without Chakra seemed to turn any he met off, and that was fine with him. Why the heck did he need a mob of girls following him around anyway?

The reason he was on the Hokage monument was simple. He was performing one of his many pranks, and this one had to be his best. He had painted all the Hokage faces, save his father's, making them look completely ridiculous. He had a good laugh, but now he had to leave before any ninja showed up.

**(Play Sonic Adventure 2 OST- City Escape.)**

"Hey!"

Too late.

Looking over, Naruto saw two Chunin glaring at him. Naruto didn't wast any time, he just ran as fast as he could. Naruto's speed wasn't anything special, but he liked to run, and most of the time he could outrun anyone if he found a way to lose them. He ran into a crowd of people, all had noticed the graffiti on the monument, as they had all stopped to look. He could hear the two Chunin shouting at them to get out the way.

Naruto ran into a nearby alleyway, hoping to get away from the two Chunin. He could still hear them moving through the crowd to catch him, so he needed to move fast. Looking around, he saw something near a garbage can that caught his eye. It was black, with four wheels under its plank of wood. Naruto smiled, having finding his way out. He grabbed the skateboard, before moving out of the alleyway.

Naruto emerged, and immediately let the board hit the ground before jumping on. He sped off, leaving the two Chunin that were chasing him behind. He sped through the crowd, avoiding everyone that got in his way, his jacket flowing behind him. Naruto would admit, he was having the time of his life. The speed he was going at exhilarated him, and he wished he could go faster.

However, he couldn't focus on those thoughts as he heard something behind him. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the same two Chunin from before, except they had some Jonin and Genin with them as well. Naruto smiled, glad he forced them call backup, it only made it more fun.

Naruto looked ahead, before kicking off. He just needed to get a little bit farther before he could get away. Smiling, Naruto kept kicking the ground, going faster with time.

As he swerved through the streets of Konoha, avoiding the people and carts that were in his way, he could feel something in the pit of his stomach. It was happiness. Happiness that he could do this, go at speeds most would be afraid to and come back alive. He was happy that he felt the wind blow past his face, his jacket flowing behind him.

He was truly happy.

Soon, Naruto came to the place he wanted to be at. It was hill that ran through Konoha, and a rather big one at that. If he could just make it down this hill, then nothing else would matter. It would be just him, and the wind flowing around him.

So that's what he did. The ninja behind him slowed down a bit, thinking he wouldn't go down the hill. Oh how wrong they were. Naruto kept going until he felt nothing but air beneath him. Apparently, he was going so fast that he managed to stay in the air for a few seconds, before he hit the ground, continuing his fast paced journey downwards.

As he sped down the hill, Naruto could feel himself getting faster with the help of gravity. Everything around him was becoming a blur. He no longer heard the ninja behind him, obvious that he had outrun them.

Naruto felt good. This is what he lived for. Ever since he was little, he would always run around the village. He didn't know why, but it helped him through the pain he felt of being ignored by the citizens, like he didn't even exist. It was his escape, and he loved it.

The bottom of the hill was coming closer and closer, but what he didn't anticipate was the random vegetable cart in the middle of the road. He was going to fast for him to turn, and so he hit it, the board he was on going up the lifted ramp on the back, propelling him into the air.

**(End OST)**

Naruto panicked a little bit, causing him to lose his footing. He was no longer attached to the board, tumbling through the air. Naruto closed his eys, and braced for the impact...

But it never came.

Opening his eyes, Naruto saw a pair arms wrapped around him as he flew in the air. When they laded, the person let Naruto down.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks for catching me-"

"Not. A. Word." The voice of his savoir spoke, and it terrified him.

Looking up, Naruto saw a sight he was not hoping for.

His mother.

Her red hair was flowing behind her, which could only mean one thing. She was pissed off.

"M-Mom!" Naruto said. "I-I can explain!"

"Oh really?" She said, gaining a nod from Naruto. "Then explain."

Naruto gave a nervous laugh as he answered. "W-Well, you see, I was just looking around the village for some new shoes, and then some ninja started chasing me! So, I grabbed a nearby skateboard out of an alley and started running."

"Oh really?" She asked, getting another nod. "Then why is the Hokage monument covered in paint?"

Naruto froze in place. He had forgot about that! Naruto just looked at his mother, sweating. "I-It is? I didn't know!"

Kushina just looked at him for a moment, before she grabbed his arm. "Next time you lie to me, do a better job." She said as she dragged him away.

"H-Hey, where are you taking me!?" Naruto asked.

"To your father." Kushina said. "I'll let him deal with you this time."

Naruto paled. Sure, his mother could give harsh punishments, but it was his talks with his father that got him scared. It wasn't the fact that he would be physically punished, it was just the fact that he feared he was disappointing in him when he had those talks.

To Naruto, his family meant everything. They didn't shun him because he had no Chakra, and they actually paid attention. So, to Naruto, having any of them disappointing in him hurt more than anything.

So, Kushina, dragging Naruto, made her way to the tower. She was let up to Minato's office without a hassle, and she let herself in. Behind a large desk full of paper work was Naruto's father, Minato Namikaze, the Hokage of Konoha.

Minato looked up when he heard his wife enter, and greeted her with a smile, which she returned. She quickly told him of what happened, before leaving Naruto to his fate.

Naruto just stood their, looking at the ground. His father took a seat on one of the couches in the room, before beckoning Naruto to sit next to him. Naruto complied, sitting next to his father.

After a moment of silence, Minato spoke. "What happened today Naruto."

Naruto just kept looking at the ground. "Mom already told you..."

"But I want to hear it from you." Minato said, leaning forward so his hands were on his knees.

Naruto stayed silent for a moment, before answering. "I... Painted the Hokage monument, and then ran from the ninja."

Minato sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Why did you do that?" Minato asked.

"I-It was just a prank!" Naruto said, looking up to his father.

"It wasn't a prank, Naruto." Minato said. "It was vandalism."

Naruto winced, before looking down again. "I... I just wanted to be noticed..."

Minato sighed again. "But that isn't the way. What you did was deface the memories of the previous Kages, even Hiruzen. What do you think he would say?"

Naruto just kept looking down. Hiruzen had passed away a few years ago do to a sickness. The man was like a grandfather to Naruto, and his passing hurt him more than a physical wound could.

"Well?" Minato asked.

"He would say 'The memory of our past heroes should be honored, not defaced'." Naruto answered.

"That's right." Minato said. He went silent for a moment, going into a thinking pose. He spoke up after a few seconds. "Alright. You're grounded for three weeks, no leaving the house."

Naruto just kept looking down, accepting the punishment.

"Now go home." Minato said. "You're allowed to come to your sisters graduation, but after that it's straight home."

Naruto nodded, before getting up to leave. However, he stopped when he heard his father speak once more. "I'll get Kushina to make some of her special Ramen tonight. Good job."

Turning around, Naruto just looked his father in the eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I mean good job on avoiding the ninja. If you could use Chakra, you would make an excellent ninja." Minato said, making Naruto smile. "But I still have to punish you for painting the monument."

Naruto's smile didn't leave his face however. He was just glad that his father wasn't disappointed in him. He just nodded, before leaving the building.

When Naruto left the Hokage Tower, he decided to ho to his sister's graduation. His sister had joined the Ninja Academy when she came of age, and she had been an excellent student. She had been the top of her class, with her rival, Sasuke Uchiha, just behind her.

With the thought in his mind, Naruto made his way to the academy.

The graduation ceremony for the ninja academy was simple. First, they would do the three basic jutsu, the Clone Jutsu, the Replacment Jutsu, and the Transformation Jutsu, in front of their teachers before being given the headband. Most of the students failed this test, leaving them to another year at the academy, while some passed, going on to become ninja.

Naruto arrived at the academy just as the Genin were leaving. Most went to their parents who were waiting for them to receive their congratulations, while a few headed straight home.

Naruto stood off to the side, waiting for his sister. For some reason, his mother was no where in sight. It was strange, she wouldn't miss Tsubaki's graduation for the world. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders, figuring that she had some important ninja business.

As the new Genin were greeted by their parents, he heard a few whispers being directed at him. Things like 'Hey look, it's that boy' and 'It's the chakra-less freak' being spread around. He ignored it of course, learning that only speaking back would add would to the fire.

He was interrupted from those thoughts, however, as he felt something wrap around him. Looking down, he saw the red hair of his sister, Tsubaki. Tsubaki was like him in a lot of ways. Loud, brash, and most of all, loved a good prank. She wore standard a purple shirt with black pants, and brown ninja sandles. Her red hair was tied in a ponytail going down to the middle of her back, and she had three whisker marks on her face, much like his.

"Hey Naruto!" Tsubaki said. "You come to congratulate me?"

Naruto smiled, before putting a hand on her shoulder and pushing her back a bit. "Why wouldn't I congratulate you? It's been your dream to become a ninja."

Tsubaki just smiled, before letting go. "I know, I'm just glad you came." She said, before looking around. "Where's mom?"

"I don't know." Naruto said. He saw his sister's face become downcast, before he spoke again. "But i'm sure whatever shes doing is important."

Tsubaki's face seemed to lighten up a bit. "Okay then. As long as she congratulates me later." She said.

Naruto smiled, before speaking. "Come on, let's go home. Mom's making her special Ramen."

Tsubaki was already running home when he said Ramen. Naruto just chuckled, before going after her.

**Later, midnight.**

When Naruto and Tsubaki had gotten home, they had found their moms special Ramen already made and waiting for them. It was stang, as their mom would usually cook after they got home. But hey, why look a gift horse in the mouth?

Their father had come back a few hours later, before having dinner with them. Naruto and Tsubaki had asked where their mother was, but Minato had just said the he sent Kushina on an investigation, and should be back by tomorrow. The two accepted the answer, before continuing on with their day.

Now, in the dead of night, Naruto lay in his bed. He couldn't sleep for some reason, so he left all his cloths on save for his shoes. Naruto's room was like any other, with posters and pictures on the wall, cloths strewn about, and a bed. He also had a desk that had a journal on it, as well as a few books. His wall was blue, while his floor was a dark orange, with a closet on one side full of cloths.

Naruto sat at his desk, writing in his journal. It was really more like a diary, where he wrote what happened during the day and his feelings about it. He was almost finished when something outside his window caught his eye. He saw a silver haired man with a large scroll on his back jumping from building to building to Konoha's outskirts. The man was being chased by another figure with red hair, Naruto couldn't really make it out, but he knew of only two people who had red hair. His sister and his mother. And with his sister sleeping in the next room, it had to be Kushina.

Naruto didn't know why, maybe it was a spur of the moment thing, but he immediately put on his shoes before jumping out the window, and started to follow them.

Naruto ran through the streets, not being able to jump across the roof tops like ninja could. However, with this handicap, he was still able to chase the two until they reached the outskirts. Kushina and the man she was chasing immediately jumped into the foliage, but Naruto could not move as fast as they could through the trees, slowing him down.

He followed the sounds of what sounded like metal clashing against metal. It stopped soon after, but Naruto had found where he needed to be. In a small clearing in the forest, next to a small abandoned hut, was his mother and the silver haired man. His mother was on her knees, bleeding from her arm, while the man was a few feet away, holding a giant shurikan.

"Shouldn't have followed me." The man said.

"You stole the forbidden scroll!" Kushina shouted. "What makes you think I wouldn't chase you!?"

The man smirked a little. "I guess your right." He slipped into a stance, the giant Shurikan behind him. "But, I still have to kill you."

Kushina just glared at him, trying to reach for a kunai. However, as soon as she took her hand away from her arm, blood started to spurt. She immediately put her hand back, stopping the blood flow. The man just smirked again, before throwing the shurikan.

Naruto, standing a few feet away behind some foliage, couldn't believe what he was seeing. His mother was about to die, and he was powerless to do anything about it.

Something inside Naruto snapped, and before he knew it, he started running towards his mother.

Kushina saw the shurkian coming, and closed her eyes. She knew she was going to die, and she didn't want to accept that. She hadn't even congratulated her daughter yet, and the last time she saw Naruto, she was scolding him. A tear ran down her face, as she braced for the impact.

But it never came.

Instead, she felt a breeze, and then being put down. When she opened her eyes, she saw Naruto. What was he doing here? But, before she could ask that question, the man she was fighting spoke.

"What the? How did you do that!?" He yelled. "You don't even have any Chakra, how can you move that fast!?"

Naruto just looked at him with a cold stare, before speaking. "Shut up." He said. "The next time you think of hurting my mom, i'll kill you myself."

The man's face stayed shocked for a moment, before it morphed into a small grin. "And how would you do that? I'm a Chunin, and you're just some Chakra-less freak!"

Naruto didn't speak. Instead, he started to run around the clearing. In a few seconds, he was nothing but a blur. Kushina looked at him with wide eyes, never knowing he could move so fast.

After a few seconds of running around, Naruto ran to the man, throwing a punch at him, before returning to his running. He continued to do so until the man was on his knees. Naruto ran at him one last time, before finishing him with a knee to his face.

With the man now unconscious, Naruto approached his mother. He knelt down in front of her, before he saw her wound.

"Naruto..." Kushina said. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know." He answered. "But the more important thing is you. You're bleeding a lot, and if we don't get that treated, you could die."

Kushina was about to speak, but she felt herself be picked up bridal style by Naruto. "Hold on." He said, before taking off.

Kushina would have screamed if she wasn't so weak right now. Everything around her was a blur right now, the trees, the buildings, and the shops they passed. The only thing that was in sight was what was ahead of them. A few moments later, and they were outside of the hospital. Naruto barged in, and yelled for someone to help. Some doctors came and took Kushina away to a room somewhere in the hospital. Naruto stood their alone in the reception area, the events of tonight catching up to him. When he finally registered what happened, he dropped to the ground, unconscious.

**Story End!**

**And I'm going to end this here. I would go for 5,000 words, but I do have a lot of work I need to get done. My summer reading assignment (Damn it to hell) and my other stories do need attention.**

**Anyway, might have moved a bit fast, but hey, Man of Steel did it to. Awesome movie by the way.**

**Anyway, see you next time I decide to get off my lazy but and work on this.**

**See Ya!**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Sonic!

**Alright, let's get started!**

**IMPORTANT! Alright, I see what most of you are saying. Why did I make Kushina lose to Mizuki? Well, I didn't exactly say they 'fought', which means anything could have happened. That metal clashing against metal? Maybe it was a kunai trap, and Kushina didn't expect it, so she got injured. And to be honest, I just needed a way for Naruto to unlock his speed. So, will you please stop pestering me about that? Thanks.**

**Story Start!**

Naruto didn't know where he was. It was dark, he could feel water around his ankles, and he could feel malice spreading through the air. He had no idea why, but when he noticed the malice, he decided to follow it to it's source, hoping to find out where he was. As he walked, it became brighter, allowing him to see where he was. He was in what looked like a sewer, with pipes adorning the walls.

A few minutes later and Naruto found the source of the malice. The sewer widened into a bigger room, a cage adorning the wall on the other side. Naruto could feel the negative emotions coming from within the prison.

**"So..." **A deep, guttural voice said, startling Naruto. Inside the cage Naruto could a giant red eye open look at him, as if it was examining him. **"This is my container? Pathetic."**

Even with the obvious danger ahead, Naruto couldn't let that one comment slide. It just wasn't in him. With a glare, he yelled back at the presence behind the giant cage. "Who the hell are you calling pathetic!"

If possible, the eye seemed to gleam with enjoyment. **"Well, are you sure you want to know?" **It asked, getting an angered 'yes' from Naruto. **"It's easy. You are worthless. Without the ability to use Chakra, you are nothing in this world. At best, you are just a burden."  
**

"What do you mean 'burden'!?" Naruto yelled. "What could you possibly know!?"

**"I know that your family thinks nothing of you." **It spoke, making Naruto go quiet. **"They may seem like they want you around, but in truth, you are just a burden, not even worth their time.****"**

"That's not true!" Naruto yelled. It couldn't be, after all. His family is really the only thing he has, being their to comfort him when no one else was, giving the attention no one else would. He couldn't accept it, he wouldn't. "What the hell do you know about my family!?"

He saw it again, the eye sparked with joy. Joy from what, he didn't know, but it didn't matter. The presence in the cage was about to speak again, trying in one more attempt to break him. However, he never got the chance to, as the water suddenly kicked up in front of them.

"Hey fuzzball!" A voice spoke. "Why don't you go back to sleep and leave him alone huh?"

The water fell back to the ground, creating splashes as it did. When the water dropped, it revealed something strange in the eyes of Naruto, but annoying in the eyes of the presence. In front of them was what would best be described as an anthropomorphic blue hedgehog. Naruto could see a pair of red sneakers and white gloves as clothing, but not much else in that category. The look in his green eyes told Naruto that he had a laid back disposition, preferring to go with the flow and work with comes his way. It was a lot like himself actually.

The presence behind the cage growled at the newcomer. **"You insignificant little annoyance. What are you doing here?!"**

"Isn't is obvious." He said, in a sort of amused tone. "I'm stopping you from trying to break this kid. Seriously, why would you do that? He can't be older than what? 10? 11? Not cool man."

The presence behind the cage just glared, before speaking. **"You win this, annoying hedgehog."**

With that, the presence vanished deeper into the cage, leaving the two alone.

The hedgehog turned to Naruto. "Sorry about that." It said, giving an apologetic smile. "He just doesn't know when to quit. Anyway, i'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog!"

Naruto stayed silent for a second or two before speaking. "N-Naruto." He said.

Sonic smirked when he heard his name, before crossing his arms. "So, how'd you like that speed?"

Naruto's eyes widened when he asked that question. "H-How did you know about that?"

"It's easy." Sonic said, before pointing at him. "I'm a part of you!"

"A part of me?" Naruto asked. "What does that mean?"

Sonic just kept his smile as he answered his question. "I mean that i'm a part of you. More specifically, your soul. A friend of mine fused my soul with yours for some reason, and with that comes my speed!"

"A part of my soul?" Naruto asked. "If you fused with my soul, then why are you here now?"

"Oh, that's simple." Sonic said. "Not all of my soul is fused with yours."

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

"I didn't want it to." Sonic answered. Seeing Naruto's confused face, he decided to explain a bit more. "What I mean is that I didn't want to without at least showing how to effectively use that speed of yours, and maybe a few of my tricks as well."

"Wait a minute." Naruto said, looking at Sonic wide eyed. "Y-You mean your going to teach me?"

"Yep!" Sonic said. "You know, thinking about it now, I might as well teach you how to fight. I know a few fighting techniques I could show you."

"Awesome!" Naruto shouted. Naruto always wanted to learn how to protect himself, not satisfied with the civilian teachings he was forced to have. Sure, his parents showed him to use a kunai to protect himself, but even he knew that that wouldn't be enough.

As he was thinking of the many things the blue hedgehog in front of him could teach him, Sonic seemed to be thinking about something. A few moments later, he decided to ask the question that plagued his mind.

"Hey, Naruto." Sonic said, getting Naruto's attention. "Do you think you could change this place? Closed hallways and water isn't something I exactly like.

Naruto rose an eyebrow at that. "Why don't you like water?"

Sonic just looked away and mumbled something under his breath. "What was that?" Naruto asked.

"I said I can't swim!" Sonic shouted.

Naruto just looked at him for a few moments, before he started laughing. Sonic gained a tic mark at his laughing. "Hey, I have a completely legitimate reason for not learning!"

"And what would that be?" Naruto said, calming down from his laughing fit.

Sonic smirked, seeing another chance to impress to Naruto. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes before speaking. "Why learn to swim when you can just run across it?"

Naruto just looked at him, before laughing again. Sonic opened his eyes in surprise. "What's the big deal!?"

"I've seen ninja doing that all the time! It's not exactly impressive when you see it almost every day." Naruto said in between giggles.

Sonic just crossed his arms again. "Hmph. Whatever. Can you just change this place to something more open?"

Naruto stopped laughing at that, before looking at Sonic. "How do I do that?"

"It's your head." Sonic answered. "Just think of it, and it will happen."

Naruto nodded before he closed his eyes, concentrating. A few moments later, and the sewer walls and water vanished. Sunshine started to shine a now giant plain. The cage that held the ominous presence was in the center, still dark as if in it was still in the sewer.

"That good?" Naruto asked.

"Oh yea, it's definitely great. Don't know why mister fuzzy-pant's cage is still dark, but whatever." Sonic answered.

"Good." Naruto said. "Now, when are you going to start teaching me?"

Sonic smirked. "Soon, but not now. You have to wake up first."

"Wake up?" Naruto asked. "What do you mean."

However, instead of an answer, what he got was Sonic kicking him in the face, before it all went dark.

Naruto jolted up. He could tell he was in the hospital, in a room for two patients. Naruto could see across from him his mother, Kushina. She was asleep on the bed across from him.

"Mom..." Naruto whispered. "Was it all a dream."

_"I wouldn't think so." _A voice said. Naruto jumped a littler, before looking around the room. He could hear the voice laugh. _"Easy. you won't find me that way. I'm in your head."_

"W-Who are you?" Naruto asked.

_"Aww man, i'm hurt."_ The voice said. _"Don't you recognize my voice? it's me, Sonic!"_

"S-Sonic!?" Naruto asked.

_"You know, you don't have to speak. You can just think it and i'll hear it."_ Sonic said.

'O-Okay.' Naruto said. 'How are you talking to me right now?'

_'That's easy!' _Sonic answered. _'Since i'm apart of your soul, you can communicate with me as much as you like! Although I can't train you like this.'_

'Why not?' Naruto asked him.

_'The only way for you to see my abilities and practice them without causing havoc will be inside your mind. Plus, this a world of ninja right? Might want to keep some things a secret right?' _Sonic asked.

Naruto looked down at that. 'But... I can't become a ninja.'

_'Why not?' _Sonic asked.

Naruto sighed, before answering him. 'Because I don't have Chakra.'

Sonic stayed silent for some time, thinking. _'You know.'_ Sonic spoke up. _'If you stay with me, you won't need Chakra to be a ninja.'_

'R-Really!?' Naruto asked excited.

_'Yea. Heck, i'll even show yo a power greater than Chakra!'_ Sonic answered.

'...Sonic... Thanks...' Naruto said to the hedgehog.

_'Not a problem. I should be going now though. See ya!' _And with that, his connection to Sonic was cut.

Silence permeated in the room. Nothing but the heart monitor next to his mother was making a sound. It stayed like that for several minutes, Naruto sitting up in bed, gazing at the unconscious form of his mother. The door opened, revealing a doctor making his rounds.

"E-Excuse me." Naruto spoke up, getting the doctors attention. "I-Is my mom going to be okay."

"I believe so, yes." The doctor said. "She had a cut artery on her arm. If she hadn't gotten here in the speed that she did, she might not have made it."

That made Naruto's eyes widen. "B-But she will be okay right?"

"Yes." The doctor said. "Just a few days rest to let the wound heal and she will be fine."

Naruto sighed in relief. His mother was going to be okay. You're probably asking why the doctor isn't treating him like the others in the village. The answer is quite simple really, they were just doing their duty as doctors. Healing the hurt and making them feel better.

The doctor nodded before he went to the door. "I'll be back in a few hours to check up on you again."

Naruto just nodded as he watched the doctor leave. A few moments later, and he heard something from across the room. Looking over, he could see his mother stirring, before she opened her eyes.

"M-Mom!" Naruto said in surprise.

Kushina's eyes widened, before she sat up in her own bed. She looked around, before her gaze settled on Naruto. "Naruto?"

'"Y-Yea?" Naruto asked.

Kushina didn't speak for a moment. She just gazed at Naruto. It was silent for a few moments.

"Uh... Mom?" Naruto asked, deciding to break the silence. "Are you okay?"

That seemed to snap Kushina out of whatever she was thinking about. She looked back at her son before answering. "I'm fine really. In fact, I wouldn't even be here if Mizuki hadn't caught me off guard."

Naruto smiled at that. If she could still talk like that, then she was definitely fine. Kushina kept looking at Naruto. She then decided to ask the question that plagued her mind. "Naruto." She said, getting his attention. "I remember seeing you fighting Mizuki. How did you move so fast?"

"Uh... I ran." Naruto answered.

Kushina just kept staring at him. "You ran?" She asked. "That's it?"

"Y-Yea." Naruto answered. "It's the truth."

Kushina just kept staring at her son. "Alright then." She said after a moment of silence. "I believe you."

"Just like that?" Naruto asked.

"You're my son." Kushina said. "You have no reason to lie to me."

Naruto just smiled at the trust her mother had in him.

"Now." She continued. "I'm still a bit sleepy. Good night~"

With that, Kushina went back to sleep. Naruto gained a sweat drop at her laziness. No matter how awesome a ninja she is, she was still a little lazy.

An hour later a doctor came in, telling him that Naruto could leave due to not having any real injuries. Naruto nodded to him before he left and went home. When he got their, he was immediately hugged by his sister and father. Tsubaki was yelling at him for being reckless, while Minato just stood their with a small smile. When he later asked what Tsubaki meant by 'Reckless', she answered that both she and her father had known what Naruto did to Mizuki, but they did not know how. Naruto saw no harm in telling them, so he did. When the two heard how fast he could go, both reactions were different. Minato had a look of surprise and pride on his face, while his sister was yelling about how he could be a ninja with her because of his speed. She looked over to Minato, who could only respond with 'We'll see.'

A few days later, and Kushina, due to her Uzumaki healing abilities was out of the hospital. It was then that Sonic decided to contact him again.

_"Hey, Naru!" _Sonic shouted. _"How are things goin?"_

Naruto smiled a little when he heard Sonic's voice. 'Great! Mom turned out to be okay, and my sisters team selections are next week! Why?'

_"Oh, no reason. Just thought I could start teaching you a few of my moves now. You ready?" _Sonic asked.

'Of course i'm ready!' Naruto thought back.

_"Great. Alright, I need you to find a large open field. Then we can really get into business!"_

'Alright. Thanks Sonic.' Naruto thought back.

_"No problem. Now, go find that field!" _Sonic said.

Naruto mentally nodded, before doing as told. As Sonic said, it was time to get serious in learning what he could do.

**Story End!**

**Well, that's it.**

**See Ya!**


	4. Chapter 4: Ninja Team!

**Alright. Nothing to say. So, let's get to it.**

**Q and A!**

**ShadowBloodedge9396: I ussualy use music to set the mood. If I can't find a specific melody, then I won't bother.**

**Reishin Amara: I have seen it, and I do have my doubts about the technique that guy uses.**

**Story Start.**

It had been a week since since Naruto started his training with Sonic. The Blue Hedgehog had taught him a variety of things, including Sonic's own brand of martial arts that allowed him to fight while at high speeds. Sonic had also taught Naruto to use what he had called a 'Homing Attack'. However, the thing Naruto had trouble with was the 'Spin Dash.' No matter how much he tried, he couldn't get it right. Sonic had suggested to use just his legs to charge it up instead of curling up in a ball, but that still held no progress.

We now find Naruto out on one of the training fields he had found. It was large, open, and spacious. Perfect for him to practice. He was trying to master the Spin Dash, following Sonic's instructions.

_"Alright Naruto. Lets try one more time." _Sonic said. _"Build up your speed first, and then curl up into a ball."_

Naruto nodded, before doing as told. He started running until he was going as fast as he could. When he reached his peak speed, he tried to curl up like instructed. He brought his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them, before he hit the ground. He rolled unstable for a few seconds, before it stabilized.

"I'm doing it!" Naruto said to himself, laughing a little bit.

_"keep your focus!" _Sonic said.

"What was that?" Naruto asked. However, he never got his answer. Instead, he found himself uncurling before landing face first into the ground.

_"What did I tell you Naru." _Sonic asked.

Groaning, Naruto slowly got up. "Yea. But still, did you see that!? I actually managed to do it for a few moments!"

Sonic laughed from within Naruto's mind. _"True, but still, you haven't mastered it." _Sonic said, making Naruto gain a downcast look. _"When you can do it without having to focus on it, then you mastered it."_

"Alright. Thanks Sonic." Naruto said.

_"No problem." _Naruto said. _"Now, you should probably go see your dad. He asked for you to see him sometime today, remember?"_

"Yea, I remember." Naruto answered.

It was true. Minato had asked for Naruto to come to his office later, saying it was for a surprise. He had no idea why, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something good was about to happen.

"I'll talk to you later, Sonic." Naruto said,

_"Alright. See ya!" _Sonic said before cutting the connection.

Naruto decided to walk to run to the Hokage tower this time. It was better to get their fast and avoid the civilians, then walk and be subjugated to their glares. His speed was no secret among the people, as some had seen him training and started to talk about it. The ninja of the village were proud of him for being able to follow in his fathers footsteps in terms of speed, but the civilians opinions had not changed. They still saw him as a freak, and the fact that he wasn't using Chakra to be so fast only solidified their opinions of him. It hurt, and Naruto found it better to just avoid them in the first place.

When he did make it to the tower, he just sped up to his father's office. The secretary was among the others who thought of him as a freak, but she wouldn't do anything for fear of losing her job. However, that doesn't mean she wouldn't try to stop him from seeing his father from time to time.

He stopped in front of the door, a small gust of wind created from his speed blowing past him. He knocked on the door, hearing a 'Come in' from the other side before entering. He saw his father sitting at his desk working a pile of paper work. Whatever it was seemed to be important, as he was actually taking his time to read them.

"Hey, dad." Naruto called out, getting his fathers attention. "You wanted to see me?"

Minato smiled, before pushing the paper work he was working on to the side. "Yes, I did."

"What do you want?" Naruto asked.

Minato just kept smiling. "Well, you know your sister's team selection is tomorrow right?"

Naruto nodded. All academy students were given a week before they were assigned teams.

"Well, would you like to join her?" Minato asked.

"Join?" Naruto asked. "You mean like, watch her get her team?"

Minato just chuckled a bit, before continuing. "No, Naruto. Would you like to become a ninja too?"

Naruto's eyes widened at that. "B-But I thought I couldn't be one?!"

"Well, in the past, no." Minato said. "But, with the speed you have now, it's possible for you to join." Ever since Minato had found out about his sons speed, he had been thinking about putting him into the ninja program

Naruto stood their for a moment, taking in what Minato had just said. "Y-Yes!" He said, after a moment of silence. "I would!"

Minato's smile got bigger at that. "Great. Here you go." Reaching into a drawer, he tossed Naruto a headband with the leaf symbol on it. "Be at the academy tomorrow. I'll be sure to tell Iruka about why your their."

Naruto nodded, before putting the headband on around his forehead. "Thanks dad!"

"You're welcome Naruto." Minato said as he watched Naruto leave the room. He was sure that he made his son happy, and that's all he wanted.

Naruto decided to run back to his home, done with the training Sonic had given him today. As he was running, he heard the voice of Sonic in his mind.

_"So, what did you're old man want?" _Sonic asked.

'Sonic! You're not going to believe it!' Naruto thought back to him.

_"Believe what?" _Sonic asked.

'Dad decided to make me a ninja!' Naruto thought back.

Sonic just remained silent for a moment. _"He made you a ninja? Why?"_

'W-What do you mean why?' Naruto asked.

_"I mean, shouldn't you have to go through a test or something to become a ninja?" _Sonic asked.

Naruto went silent at that, he even slowed down. After a few moments, spoke to Sonic again. 'I guess. I don't know why, maybe he just thinks my speed is good enough?'

_"I don't think it is." _Sonic said.

'W-What do you mean by that?!' Naruto asked him.

_"It's just... I mean, yea, your fast, but you don't have the skills to become a ninja. After all, I just started training you in my way of fighting a week ago, and not one of those is a way a ninja would."_

'Maybe i'll get a sensei who'll teach me the basics, well, the basics that don't involve Chakra...' Naruto thought back hesitantly.

Sonic stayed silent for a bit. "_I don't know. I guess that would be something he would do. You know, maybe he'll test you on the spot to see if your cut out for it."_

'Test me on the spot?' Naruto asked.

_"You know, test you before you actually become a ninja." _Sonic answered.

'...I guess your right.' Naruto said. 'But that doesn't matter right now, I have to give mom and Tsubaki the good news!'

Sonic just chuckled at that. _'Alright. You go do that, Naruto. Just remember, you don't know what to expect tomorrow."_

Naruto just nodded, before cutting off the connection and running home.

When he reached his home, he was immediately greeted by his mother. He told her the good news, which had her jumping for joy and hugging Naruto tighter than a snake strangling its dinner. When she was finished Naruto heard her mumble to herself about giving Minato some 'Special Attention' tonight. That caused him to shudder as well as suppress that memory.

He walked down the hallway to his room, before he was stopped by his sister. She was headed down to see what Kushina was screaming about, but she didn't need an explanation once she saw Naruto's headband. Without warning, she immediately wrapped her arms around him and started squealing about how he could become a ninja just her and how they could go on missions together. She wouldn't stop her 'celebrating' for another few minutes. When she did, she let go of Naruto, letting him catch his breath, while wearing the biggest smile she could muster. She promised she would show him to the classroom tomorrow so he could get put in a team.

The day passed rather quickly for Naruto. He had promised Tsubaki he would meet her later at the academy, tacking his time getting ready. When he was ready, it was five minutes before the academy started. Naruto ran for the academy going as fast as he could go.

Tsubaki was mad. Her brother was supposed to be with her at the academy, but instead he was nowhere to be found! She was standing outside, waiting for him. It was five minutes before team selections started, and she was ready to go inside without him. That was before she felt a gust of wind pass by her, and her brother to appear next to her.

"Hey Tsubaki!" Naruto greeted.

"..." Tsubaki didn't speak. She just looked at Naruto, a shadow cast over her eyes. Naruto started to get nervous, as he started to slowly back away. However, that wouldn't stop her from what she was about to do, as she grabbed his collar and got in his face. "YOU'RE LATE! AND DON'T JUST APPEAR NEXT TO ME LIKE THAT, YOU SCARED ME!"

Naruto just let out a nervous chuckle. "S-Sorry, Tsubaki." She could be just like Kushina at times. "But shouldn't we head inside?"

That seemed to snap Tsubaki out of her rage. She grabbed Naruto's wrist before dragging him into the building. "Come on, we don't want to be late for team selections!"

Naruto just smiled at how he got out of whatever his sister had planned for him.

Tsubaki dragged Naruto in front of a room, before opening the door and letting him through. As soon as Naruto entered the room, he could feel the many gazes of the others set upon him. He made his way to an empty in the back.

A few minutes later and a man with a scar across his face entered the room holding a clipboard.

"Alright everyone..." The man said, gaining everyone's attention. "We have a new graduate joining us."

"Hey, Iruka!" A student called out. He had a jacket on and two red triangles on his cheeks below his eyes. "Why does someone just get to come in without going through the academy like us!" A bark was heard. Upon closer inspection, Naruto found a small dog inside the hood of the boys jacket.

"Because..." Iruka answered. "He caught the Hokage's attention with some sort of special ability. I don't know what, but you can take it up with him if you have a problem."

That made the boy sit down and start grumbling to himself.

"Now..." Iruka continued. "If our new graduate would introduce himself, we could get on with team selections."

Naruto stood up, causing everyone's eyes to land on him. "Hey! I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze! Nice to meet you!"

A few seconds of silence passed, before everone started to mumble in the class. They were talking to each other about how another Namikaze entered the class, and why it was no wonder he graduated without the aid of the academy. It kinda made him mad. He wanted to be known for himself. Not his family name or disability.

"Okay, thank you Naruto." Iruka said, making him sit back down. "Now, if you all will pay attention, i'll tell you your teams and Jonin instructors."

It was at this point Iruka started to list off names before placing them in a squad. He spaced out for most of it, not really seeing a point in knowing who' on who's team unless he knows them. That said, he would probably only listen to his and his sisters.

A few moments later, some celebration and cries of disbelief from others based on who was on their team, his sisters name was said, snapping him back to reality.

"Team seven, Tsubaki Uzumaki Namikaze, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. You will be under Jonin Kakashi Hatake." Iruka called out.

Naruto heard his sisters silent cheer at being placed on Sasuke's team. Sasuke and her had met a few years back, becoming good friends. However, when the Uchiha massacre happened, Sasuke had distanced himself from everyone, shutting himself off from the outside world. This had affected his relationship with Tsubaki, as the two had grown quiet distant from each other. Tsubaki had gone into a depression when she found out her friend did not want to spend time with her. She had gotten over it of course, but her smiles from then on were not as bright as they were back then.

He also heard a squeal from the pink haired Haruno. In all honesty, it hurt his ears a bit.

There was another girl, a Yamanaka who started to complain about the placement. That was until Iruka had shut her up with a yell of his own.

He said a few other names and a few other teams. It was until team eleven did his interest pick up.

"Team eleven. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Kenta Isoroku, and Saya Hikaru. Your sensei is Anko Mitarashi." Iruka said.

If his teammates had any feelings to the selection, they did not show it. He couldn't tell the two apart from the others in the room, leading hi to wait to see who they were.

"That's everyone." Iruka said. "Your instructors will be here soon. Remember, the ninja world is not forgiving in any way. Make sure to train and improve your skills any chance you get."

It was then that room erupted into small bits of chatter. Other graduates talking to each other about they were either excited about team placements, or disappointed about it. Naruto couldn't really feel what the others were possibly going through, as he knew no one in this group of people sans his sister.

Speaking of his sister, she had just sat down next to him. "So, Naruto." She said. "What do you think about your team?"

Naruto sighed before answering. "I can't tell really. I don't even know the two people."

Tsubaki just mouthed an 'Oh', before she tapped his shoulder and pointed towards the front of the room. "That's Kenta."

She was pointing to a boy sitting in the front of the room. He had long brown hair that reached his shoulders with two bangs framing his face. He wore a black long sleeved shirt under a red short sleeved shirt. He had a pair of black baggy pants with a pair of black shoes. He stared ahead of him in what seemed to be deep thought.

"...And over their is Saya." Tsubaki continued.

On the other side of the room was the girl she was talking about. She had brown hair that went down to her shoulder blades. She wore a sleeveless red shirt that stopped at her thighs. She wore a pair of black shorts that stopped just below her knees, and a pair of ninja sandals. She was chatting with a few other girls around her in an excited fashion.

"Their both from civilian families, and don't have a lot of training because of it." Tsubaki finished.

Naruto just nodded at her explanation. 'So, those two are my teammates, huh?' Naruto thought to himself.

_"...That Kenta guy seems familiar..." _Sonic said in Naruto's mind.

'What do you mean Sonic?' Naruto thought.

Sonic stayed silent for a few moments before responding. _"...It's nothing. Probably just my nerves."_

'O-Okay then...' Naruto thought.

A few minutes later and the door opened. It was a woman with black hair and red eyes. She looked the class over before speaking. "Team eight, with me."

After saying those words she immediately left followed by three genin. Another person came in, calling up another team. It kept going like this until only six people were in the room, his sisters team and his. That was until something burst through the window scattering glass everywhere.

"Alright brats!" The voice of the object cried, before it uncurled itself from the floor revealing a purple haired woman with brown pupil-less eyes. She wore a brown overcoat and skirt over fishnet clothing. "My name is Anko Mitarashi! Which one of you is team eleven?"

It was silent for a few moments, before Naruto stood. "I-I'm a part of team eleven."

Anko seemed to gain a large grin on her face. "Oh, so Mr. Speedy's part of my team, huh?"

'Mr. Speedy?' Naruto thought to himself.

"Your dad told me about you..." Anko continued. "If what I heard is right, you're going to be _fun _to work with!"

Naruto had to suppress a shiver at that.

"And you!" Anko yelled, pointing at Kenta. "Mr. Serious over their! What's with that look on your face?"

Kenta just looked at her without speaking.

"...Why are you so quiet?" Anko asked him.

Again, Kenta didn't answer.

Anko just sighed before turning to Saya. "And you. From what I've heard, your nothing more than a girly girl. Care to prove me wrong?"

"Y-Yes!" Saya responded. "I will!"

Anko just smirked at that. "Spirited. I like that."

With that said she jumped towards the window, but stopped on the ledge before turning back around. "Meet me outside training ground forty-four. We'll get properly introduced their."

With that, Anko jumped out the window.

Everyone was silent. THIS was team eleven's sensei? It looks like she would rather torture them than teach them! The silence raining over them was soon broken by the sound of the door opening. Looking over, Saya and Naruto saw that Kenta was on his way out.

"Come on." Kenta said, not turning around. "We have to get going."

Naruto just shook his head, clearing any of his previous thoughts, before running out the door in a burst of wind.

"...So that's why she called him Mr. Speedy..." Saya said, before walking out the door Kenta.

**And that's it.**

**Two O.C's, you'll find out more about them next chapter.**

**See Ya!**


	5. Chapter 5: Introductions!

**Alright, let's do this.**

**Little warining, Saya is NOT the sweet girl you thought she was.**

**Q and A!**

**GrapeKiller: You obviously underestimate the civilian councils ingenuity. Even with a smarter Hokage at the helm, they still managed to make the Academy easier so their children could become ninja. And Naruto wasn't allowed because of the prejudice of the village against him. AND he was taught by Sonic, who sadly, does not appear in this chapter.**

**ShadowBloodedge9396 : You are close, but you missed the mark on both.**

**Generation Zero: A little bit. Naruto will mostly use his speed though.**

**shadowmaster0304: Pairings are undecided.**

**Element-OverLord : Oh, don't you worry. I have something... 'Special' planed for the test.**

**Story Start!**

Naruto had arrived earlier than anyone at the training grounds. He didn't even see his sensei anywhere! Of course, it could just be his speed that helped with that, so it was really his own fault he was by himself, standing in front of a giant forest. Where he could hear the howls of the many nightmare creatures stalking it's shadows.

Those thoughts aside, Naruto was currently thinking about his team. His sensei seemed to be a bit... Eccentric. He could swear that when she first greeted them that she had this certain look in her eye, like he was a piece of meat and she was a starving lion. In all honesty, he was sure that she could probably be the only woman to scare him on par with his mother.

His two teammates, Kenta and Saya, were something else. He didn't know anything about them, but from what he could tell, Kenta seemed to be the loner type. He gave off an aura of dominance, one that screamed at you not to get on his bad side. However, there was something in the look of his eyes that made him curios. Behind all the tough exterior, he seemed to be hiding a considerable amount of pain. From what, is yet to be known.

His female teammate Saya seemed to be more carefree, and enjoyed spending time with her friends. The most he could gather from just seeing her once was that she seemed to be just an average girl with a small amount of training. Of course, she might just be the surprise of the three. For all he could knew, she could be a prodigy. He could see that behind all the smiles and laughter, the seemingly innocent girl could be a proud ninja of the village.

He had no idea how his team would work together. Would they be an assault team? A recon team? It was all up to their sensei and how they performed, he knew that much. With his speed, he could easily work his way around his enemies, getting to their blind spots and striking them in their most vulnerable areas. Or, he could use that speed to sneak into heavily guarded areas, complete a mission, and get out without even being seen. The possibilities were endless!

He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps coming his way. Looking over, he saw his two teammates. Saya was talking about something he had no idea about. kenta was walking with his hands in his pockets, seemingly ignoring whatever Saya was saying. However, the slight twitch in his lips when she started laughing at what was presumed to be a joke proved otherwise.

"Hey!" Naruto called out, getting their attention.

Saya looked over at him, before waving back, a smile on her face. Kenta just looked at him, letting him know that he heard him.

"Hey!" Saya answered the call, running up to Naruto. "How long have you been here?"

"A few minutes. I think I got here before even sensei." Naruto answered.

"Wow! So, the rumors are true then!?" Saya asked.

"Rumors?" Naruto asked.

"Yea, they say that you can run at the speed of sound. When you vanished in the classroom, I just thought it was a jutsu. But when I felt that gust of wind rush past me, although it took me just now to realize, I figured out that it wasn't. So,I just presumed that you ran here. Am I right?" Saya asked.

Naruto just looked at her for a few seconds, before nodding.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Saya exclaimed.

"Would you two stop it?" Kenta spoke up, getting their attention. "It's not that great. It's probably just a bloodline or something."

Naruto sighed at that, and was about to retort. However, he was interrupted before he got a chance.

"Oh, good. Your all here!" A voice from above exclaimed. Looking up, Kenta, Saya, and Naruto saw their sensei, Anko, up in a tree. "Now I don't have hide in this tree anymore."

"How long were you their, sensei?" Naruto asked.

"I got here a few minutes after you did." Anko explained, before jumping down in front of Naruto, before proceeding to grab his cheek. "Who knew that Little Speedy would be so eager to come and see me?"

"W-What?" Naruto asked, trying to get away from the cheek pulling.

"I mean, I know i'm hot and everything, but I didn't know I could attract someone like you." Anko continued, before she suddenly pulled away and walked in front of them all. "Well, too bad, Speedy. I don't go for younger men."

"W-What?!" Naruto shouted, a little red.

Saya was giggling at what was happening, holding her hands to her stomach and mouth. He swore he could see a smug look in Kenta's eyes.

"Now then, why don't we get to know each other." Anko said, stopping their giggling. "As you already know, my name is Anko Mitarashi. I like Dango, torture, snakes, and more Dango. I hate anyone who thinks Dango is bad, and a certain snake pedophile. My hobbies are torture, eating Dango, and beating up perverts. My dream is to one day kill that pedophile, before turning my full attention to the T&I department."

'T-Torture?!' Naruto thought to himself. 'Is that what she meant by fun?!'

'I like her.' Saya thought to herself, a sinister grin on her face that no one else seemed to notice.

'...What a crazy woman.' Kenta thought.

"Alright!" Anko spoke up. "Why don't you go next, Speedy?"

Naruto sighed at the name. "My name is Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. I like my family, although my mom does make me run for cover most of the time." That caused Anko to snicker. "I also like ramen and running. My hobbies are running around the village, and training. My dream is to one day become one of the best ninja in the village, and earn the respect of people around me."

"Oh?" Anko spoke up. "And what kind of training?"

Naruto hesitated before answering. "It's just to get as fast as I can, and use that speed for fighting."

Anko seemed pleased with the answer given, so she allowed him to continue. "I hate prejudice, traitors, and people who think they are better than anyone else."

"alright then, Speedy." Anko said, still using the nickname. "I guess I was right when I said I would have 'fun' with you."

Naruto paled.

"So..." Anko continued, looking at Saya. "Why don't you go next?"

Saya grinned when Anko chose her. "My name is Saya Hikaru. I like my family, friends, and Manga." She said. Although, the next part, no one would hear, as it was in her mind. _'I also like blood and seeing my enemies writhe in pain. But they don't need to hear that.'_

Anko, along with Kenta and Naruto, nodded at her likes, them being reasonable for a girl like her.

Saya continued. "I hate traitors and those who think I can't fight at an equal level as them." _'I would usually make those who underestimate me learn a VERY valuable lesson, usually involving rope, and lots of blades.' _The very thought of that caused her to smile, although sweet on the outside, it was sinister on the inside. "My hobbies include reading Manga, baking, and improving my skills." _'I also like to dream about my new ideas of 'fun', like sensei. Oh, the very thought of what I can do excites me!' _"My dream is to one day settle down and have children." _'To teach about the 'fun' they could have.'_

"Alright!" Anko said after her description, a smile on her face. "So we have a sweet girl who likes to train. At least your not a fan girl."

Saya just giggles at that.

"Now, what about you?" Anko asked, looking at Kenta. "What does the silent one have to say?"

Kenta sighed before speaking. "My name is Kenta Isoroku. I like training and getting more powerful. I hate those who think they don't need to train. My hobbies are training and learning new jutsu. My dream is..." At this, a pained look could be seen in Kenta's eyes. "...None of your business."

"Alright..." Anko said, a little more calmly than usual. "So, my team consists of a confident blond speedster, a silent boy who's addicted to training, and a sweet little girl who also likes to train." Saya just giggled. "Well, now that that's out of the way, it's getting late. Meet me here tomorrow at ten A.M. If your late, you can consider yourself off the team."

Naruto paled at that. Anko grinned before she jumped into the forest of training ground forty-four. It took some time for Naruto to recover, but when he did, he realized his teammates were already gone. Shrugging in acceptance, he decided to follow his teams example, and go home for the night.

'Wonder what Tsubaki's team is like.' Naruto thought to himself as he sped home.

**Story End!**

**Well, I got it done. It's short, but that is all my fault.**

**See Ya!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Test Begins!

**ALRIGHT MY LITTLE PEOPLES, HOW ARE YOU!**

**...Sorry... I got a little excited their. Just give me a minute to compose myself.**

**Disclaimer: With the threat of SOPA hanging over pretty little heads once more, I feel I should tell you that Sonic belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team, while Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-Sama.**

**Story Start!**

After Naruto had returned home last night, he was greeted by his smiling parents, and pouting sister. Apparently her team was, in her word, 'A team made of an emo bastard, a harpy, and a lazy ass.'

Needless to say the other three present shared a chuckle at her expense.

Other than that, the rest of the day continued like normal. Night passed and Naruto was now standing in front of the Forest of Death. He had arrived earlier than everyone else, something he did a lot now for some reason, waiting for his teammates and sensei.

_"Hey, Naruto!" _Sonic spoke up in Naruto's mind.

'Sonic? I haven't heard from you in hours. What were you doing?' Naruto asked.

_"I... I was... Learning to swim..." _Sonic said hesitantly.

'Learning to swim?' Naruto said. 'I thought you already knew that, seeing as I did'

_"Heh...Heheh..." _Sonic chuckled, though Naruto could tell it was out of embarrassment. _"I usually just run over the water, so I never really had to learn how to swim. The few insistence's I was in water I just sank to the bottom."_

Naruto didn't respond to that. He just chuckled slightly, before going into full blown laughter.

_"HEY! That's not funny!"_

'S-Sorry Sonic, but it kinda is!' Naruto thought back. 'Anyway, you said you _ran_ over water, right?'

_"...Yeah..."_

'Will I be able to do that?!'

_"...Uh-huh..."_

'...' Naruto just stood their, a large grin on his face, before jumping in the air, raising his fist. "AWESOME!"

"What's awesome?" A voice behind Naruto spoke up.

Turning around, Naruto saw his two teammates, kenta and Saya. Scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, he smiled at their arrival. 'Gotta go Sonic.' he thought.

_"Hey, don't you dare, we still not done yet!" _Sonic shouted.

Unfortunately for him, Naruto had already cut off the connection.

"Hey guys!" Naruto shouted in their direction.

"Hiya!" Saya shouted as she walked closer to him, along with Kenta. "Why are you here so early Mr. Speedy?"

"My name is Naruto..." Naruto said as they got closer. "And I don't really know why, I just tend to come early for these things."

"Oh, Okay." Saya said. "So, what do you think sensei has planned for us?"

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders, as he had no idea.

It was at this that Kenta spoke up. "She will probably test how good we are."

Naruto looked at him. "Like how?"

'Oh Kami!' Saya thought, a smile forming on her face. 'I hope she has some way that makes a lot of blood spill! Oh, i'm getting excited just thinking about it!'

Naruto and Kenta had to suppress a shudder for unknown reasons.

"Alright then!" A voice from above them shouted. They heard a thump behind them, and turned around to see a grinning Anko. "Since you're all here, it's time for your first assignment!"

"Assignment?" Naruto asked. "What do want us to do?"

"Well, I was supposed to tell you this yesterday, but i'm supposed to give you another test." Anko said. "This test will determine if you have what it takes to be REAL ninja."

"Test?" Saya asked. "I thought we already passed the Genin exam."

"Oh, you did." Anko answered her. "But that was just to weed out those who had no chance. This is the real test."

'Well, I didn't really take the Genin exam in the first place...' Naruto thought to himself. 'So, if I pass this, that means I was meant to be a ninja, even without Chakra.'

'So, the first test wasn't real?' Kenta thought to himself. 'That means if I don't pass this, I can't become a ninja and find... Them...'

And, as for everyone's safety, it is probably best to stay out of Saya's thoughts right now.

Anko, seeing that no one was about to question her, and seeing the excited look on Saya's face, decided to speak up.

"Now, i'm sure you're all curios as to what I have planned, right?" Anko asked, getting nods from all three. "Well, it's simple. All you have to do is..." Anko paused, watching them all lean in. "Survive the forest of death."

"W-WHAT!" Naruto shouted. "How do you expect us to survive in their? I swear that I heard something huge in their yesterday."

"Oh calm down." Anko said. "It was just a giant tiger. No bigger than a house."

Naruto paled at that.

"Now..." Anko continued. "You will have to survive a full day in their. I will give you a head start, before I chase after you. If you can avoid me, and survive the forest, you pass."

Naruto gulped in fear, but nodded anyway.

"What are you waiting for?" Anko asked. "Get in their! You have five minutes before I chase you!"

That snapped them all back into attention as they jumped into the forest.

"Well, aren't they eager." Anko said, before putting a finger to her chin. "Now, did I say ten minutes, or ten seconds?"

**With Naruto, Saya and Kenta.**

Currently, the three soon to be Gennin were running through the forest. Well, Naruto was running. The other two were just trying to keep up.

"Naruto!" Saya shouted as she tried to keep up with him. "Wait up a little!"

'...What does that idiot thinks he's doing, going off by himself.' Kenta thought to himself.

Unfortunately for them, Naruto couldn't hear them.

The test to become Gennin has begun.

**Story End!**

**Sorry for the short chapter length once more. I have a huge a school project I need to work on, and it is taking almost all of my time.**

**See Ya!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Test!

**Alright, let's get this done. I will go for improved word count this chapter, so that's a goal we will have to keep in mind. Now that I have gotten used to the school schedule (I feel sick just saying that) I can write longer chapters. So, let's go for 2-3,000 words this time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or Naruto. Their, I said it.**

**Story Start!**

The test to become gennin had begun a few hours ago. So far, Naruto had not encountered any living thing besides himself in the forest of death.

He had run ahead of his team earlier in the test. He was sure they would do fine, and besides, he could do this himself anyway. Well, that's at least what he thought.

The forest was not as scary as Naruto had originally thought. When he first encountered it, he thought it would be like those in the story books where the trees have no leaves and all look burned with no grass or other plants. But, as he soon found out, it was just like any other forest. The trees were big, the grass was plentiful, bushes and flowers littered the area with the occasional insect. Sure, he could hear the sounds of the many creatures in the distance, and he was scared of those, but if he kept his distance then he wouldn't even need to bother with them.

"I wonder what happened to the others." Naruto said to himself.

_"Didn't you say yourself that they would be fine?" _Sonic asked.

'Well, yea, but now that I think about it, what if they ran into one of those creatures we keep hearing?' Naruto thought back.

_"It was your choice..." _Sonic said back. "... _I didn't leave behind any of my friends, but it's your body, so it's your choice."_

Naruto stood silent for a few seconds, before turning around and running towards where he last saw his teammates.

_'Knew I'd get to him.' _Sonic thought.

As Naruto ran, he could feel something was off. It didn't take long to find out, as a few Kunai came at him at stunning speeds. He moved out of the way, and watched as they embedded themselves in a tree trunk. He turned back to where they were thrown at him to see a tuft of purple hair sticking out of the bushes, before it rushed out at him, revealing Anko, his soon to be sensei.

Naruto yelled in surprise before running away again.

"You can't get away from me Mr. Speedy!" Anko said, chasing him.

"IT'S NARUTO!" He shouted back.

**Saya and Kenta.**

Right now, the two other members of Naruto's team were currently jumping from tree to tree in the forest.

"Where is that idiot?" Kenta said to himself.

"I don't know." Saya answered. "He's going to get himself killed out here."

"I know that." Kenta said, missing the smile she had at the word 'kill'.

"So, why are you so worried about him anyway?" Saya asked. "I thought you were the loner type."

"It's not that I like him." Kenta said. "And I would rather do this alone, but unlike some people, I know when I need the help of others."

Saya nodded at that, before a confused look overtook her face. "Why are you talking so much?"

Kenta faltered at that, almost falling off the branch he landed on. "W-What?"

"I said 'Why are you talking so much?'" Saya answered.

Kenta sighed, before returning his attention towards the front. "It's because you keep asking me questions."

A devious look overcame Saya's face. "So, your talking becouse of _me?"_

"No." he answered, missing the deflated look she gained at his answer.

They kept going through the forest, until Kenta stopped. Saya looked back to see him looking at something on the ground.

"Kenta?" Saya asked, moving next to him. "What's wrong?"

"I thought I saw something." Kenta said as he hopped off the branch to the forest floor. He looked around for a moment, before he saw it. Something Shining in a bush. He went up to it, and started looking through the bush to find it. Eventually, he what seemed to be a piece of metal. "What is this?"

"Kenta?" Saya yelled from above. However, he ignored it.

He decided to look closer at the piece of metal, turning it over to get a better look. He saw what appeared to be a drawing, before his eyes widened as a flash of light engulfed his vision.

Above, Saya saw nothing but Kenta fall over unconscious. "Kenta!"

**Kenta's Mind.**

The light cleared to show that he was now in a dark space. He couldn't see anything but his own self. It was cold as well. Suddenly, a light appeared in front of him, so bright he had to hold his hands over his eyes.

'W-What is this?' Kenta thought to himself. Soon, two figures could be seen from the light. 'What the... Who are they?'

The two figures motioned for him to come near. He could feel his feet on some sort of floor, so, without question, he started walking. He didn't know why, but he felt like he knew who they were. Why they wanted him to get closer.

As he got closer, he could see the figures a little bit more clearly. One was a woman, and the other a man. It looked like they were holding something, but their faces were cast in shadow. In fact, the only thing he could see was what they were holding.

It took him getting closer to get a cleared picture of what it was, but what he saw made him want to run. In their arms, was a baby. Not just any baby, but he recognized from old photos exactly who it was.

It was him.

Kenta looked closer at the two figures, before noticing a small necklace around the woman. It was a simple band with a locket on it, with the symbols K.S.

All of a sudden, he knew who they were. His eyes widened, and everything faded to black.

**Outside Kenta's mind.**

"AHHHHHHHH!"

The scream that pierced the forest darkness was from non other than Kenta Soroku himself.

"Kenta!?" Saya, hearing the scream from her teammate, jumped from her position above him and to the forest floor. She got right next him, and started to shake him to try and snap him out of whatever he was in.

Kenta kept screaming, the memory of what he just saw fresh in his mind. He had no idea he would ever have to face _them _again, after what they did to him. He thought they were long gone, and he would have preferred it that way.

He felt arms wrap around his body, before hearing a pleading voice speak to him. "Please, snap out of it..."

He didn't know why, but that voice, it calmed him down. His energy spent, he collapsed into the arms of whoever was holding him.

A little ways away, in the trees above them, was Anko. 'Man, that seal the Hokage gave me was kinda harsh.' She thought to herself. 'I mean, expose your innermost memory and make it into a nightmare?'

Unfortunately the deed was already done, and Saya had already carried Kenta off somewhere. She sighed to herself before exploding in a puff of smoke.

**With Naruto.**

Naruto had managed to lose Anko in the forest. How, he wasn't sure, but he guessed he had his speed to help with that. He didn't dare stop running though. Who knows, do that and she might appear out of nowhere again.

However, he did stop when he heard a scream from somewhere in the forest.

'What was that?' Naruto asked himself.

_'... I think you should check it out.' _Sonic said.

Naruto nodded, deciding to follow his companions advice and find the source. He started to run towards the area it originated from, the dust kicking up from behind him.

He arrived in just a few seconds to see an empty clearing with a piece of metal in the middle. He saw the seal on it, and not knowing what it was for, decided to stay away.

'This is where it came from...' Naruto thought. 'But their's nothing here.'

_'Look again Naruto.' _Sonic spoke up. _'Their are tracks just a few feet away going through the brush.'_

'Yea...' Naruto thought back. 'Sonic, who do you think that scream came from?'

_'Theirs really only two possibilities, and seeing as the scream sounded male and your one of the two in this forest...' _

'That means it had to be Kenta.' Naruto thought.

_'Bingo.'_ Sonic answered. '_Get going, you need to find them.'_

'Right.' Naruto thought, before following the tracks.

A few seconds later and he had come across where the tracks ended. It was a small clearing with a hollowed out tree at one end. The tracks he was following went into that cave, so he followed. He came to about a few feet away when he found one his hands twisted behind his back, and a kunai pressed to his throat.

"W-What?" Naruto asked, looking towards his attacker. "Saya?!"

"_You_..." She said, enough venom in her voice to make Naruto wince. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked. "I'm looking for you and Kenta!"

At the mention of his name, Saya's glare hardened and pressed the kunai harder to his throat. "Don't you dare say his name!"

Naruto's face gained a confused look. What was she going on about.

As if sensing his confusion, she continued to speak. "If it wasn't for you, Kenta wouldn't be like this. If you had just stayed with us, he wouldn't have had to to fall in that trap looking for you!"

Naruto eyes widened at that. "What's wrong with Kenta?!"

She pressed the kunai even harder, drawing a little bit of blood. "You caused it, why should you I let you near him?"

"Saya..." Naruto spoke. "I don't know what happened, but you trying to kill me isn't going to fix anything." Saya seemed to listen as he spoke. Naruto mentally sighed, that was what he wanted.

Saya herself was having a mantle debate with herself. Eventually, she released the Kunai and his arm. "I'll take you too him." She said. "But if you even try to touch him, i'll gut you."

Naruto just nodded as he followed into the tree. He could hear Sonic telling him about how this had not worked out at all, but he didn't listen, he was more concerned if kenta was alright or not. Once they entered, they could see Kenta. He was laying down on the ground, a wet cloth on his forehead. He looked exhausted, but nothing else.

"He passed out." Saya said. "I can't tell if there's anything really wrong, but he won't wake up for a few minutes if not hours."

Naruto had nothing to say. All words were taken from his mouth when he saw kenta. Had he really caused this? "I'm going outside." He spoke. "You watch over Kenta."

He received no answer, but he knew Saya wanted him out anyway.

The forest had gotten darker as time passed, showing that the day had passed. Naruto was sure that they were the only ones left doing the 'test' their senei's had set up. That is if 'test' was the right word. It was more like a mission gone wrong at this point, not that he would know.

_'To your credit, you are right about it.' _Sonic said.

'Is that so?' Naruto thought back. 'This does seem a little extreme for a test.'

_'Perhaps it's made to prepare you for the real world? It's not like you'll have someone holding your hand the entire time.' _Sonic said.

'Maybe.' Naruto thought. 'But that doesn't matter right now. Kenta's unconscious, Saya thinks that i'm responsible and wants to kill me, and we have a crazy snake lady after us.'

_'Well when you put it like that, there really isn't any positives is their?' _Sonic said. _'Besides, didn't you say you thought you were responsible?'_

'I am responsible.' Naruto thought back. 'I left them behind. If I stayed behind, Kenta wouldn't be like he is right now.'

_'You need to stop thinking like that.' _Sonic told him. _'I'm pretty sure that Kenta doesn't blame you at all, and Saya is only taking it out of proportion.'_

'But-'

_'I don't want to hear it. No more negative talk alright? Besides, you have a visitor.' _Sonic said.

A little confused at what Sonic said, Naruto looked around, only to find Saya leaning on the tree next to him. "Saya?"

"Don't talk to me." She said.

Naruto sighed. "Saya, listen." Naruto spoke. "You need to stop acting this way if you want to help Kenta."

She didn't give any indication that she was listening. Sighing, Naruto chose to look out into the clearing. A few minutes passed of silence, before something caught Naruto's attention. He swore he could see a shadow in the tree, before A kunai was thrown from the spot he was looking at. He didn't react as fast as he thought he would, because the Kunai had struck Saya in the shoulder.

"Saya!" Naruto yelled out as she screamed in pain. Not a moment later did Naruto throw several Kunai into the tree, forcing Anko to jump out of the way and into the clearing.

"Well, look who I found." Anko said, as she pulled another Kunai from her pouch.

Saya pulled the Kunai out of her shoulder with a grunt, before standing up. "I won't let you get near Kenta!"

"Oh?" Anko said. "And what about Mr. Speedy here? Aren't you going to help him?"

Saya remained silent at her question. Anko only grinned before running towards Naruto. Saya didn't move, intent on only stopping her from reaching kenta. Anko engaged in a Taijutsu duel with Naruto, and with what little he knew of actual fighting, he wasn't doing so well.

"Saya?!" Naruto yelled out as he received a kick to his gut.

She stood their, still her guarded stance in front of the hole Kenta was in. Naruto grunted, realizing she wasn't going to help him. He pulled a Kunai from his own pouch and swung at Anko, forcing her to jump back.

"Well, what's the problem?" Anko asked mockingly. "Aren't you going to help him, Saya?"

She said nothing, and did nothing but glare. Anko smirked, before pulling out multiple kunai and throwing them at Naruto. Naruto readied himself, but before they reached him, Anko performed a hand sigh, and the direction of the multiple kunai changed.

They were now headed towards Saya.

Saya, who was not ready for the change in direction of the kunai, had frozen. The Kunai were about to reach her, and she closed her eyes, waiting for the pain that was to come.

But it never came.

She opened them to see Naruto in front of her, his arms spread, and blood flying out of his back as the Kunai punctured his skin. And although the sight of the blood turned her on a little bit, she still looked in horror as Naruto smiled at her, before collapsing.

Naruto lay still at her feet, his blood leaking from the multiple Kunai wounds on his back.

"Oops." Anko said. "That was meant for you."

Saya didn't listen, but looked at Naruto's eyes. They were lifeless, and cold, but still held the warmth as if he accomplished something big before falling. She felt it build up, but it was till unexpected when she started screaming.

She screamed and screamed. She hadn't expected any of them to actually to die on a test! But now, right in front of her, was a dead Naruto.

"Saya?!" A voice behind her exclaimed. "What happened?!"

She looked back to see Kenta, awake and well, standing behind her, looking with wide eyes at Naruto's body.

"He... He's dead." She answered. "And it's my fault!"

"... How?" Kenta asked.

"She threw a kunai at him, but it changed mid-flight towards me." She explained. "The entire time, I didn't help him. if I did, then this wouldn't have happened."

Kenta said nothing. Instead, he walked in front of the two, getting into a fighting position. "You said Anko threw the Kunai, right?"

"Y-Yes..." Saya answered.

"Then it's not your fault." He said, causing her look at him. "She threw the kunai, not you. You had nothing to do with it."

She wiped what tears were in her eyes. "Kenta..."

"I may have not known him... But he was still a teammate." He continued. "And so are you. That means you have to help me get revenge."

Saya said nothing. She wiped the rest of her tears, and gained a hard look on her face before standing next to Kenta, adopting a similar fighting stance.

"You're right." She said, her voice showing no signs of her previous distress. "Let's get revenge."

Kenta nodded in agreement, as Anko smirked. "So, now you work as a team, huh?" She said. "it's a little too late, seeing as how you lost Mr. Speedy already."

Kenta and Saya did not retort at her mocking. Instead, they sprung into action.

Saya pulled out a Kunai and threw it towards Anko, who had taken out her own Kunai and deflected the one thrown at her. While she did this, Kenta ran in to the distracted Anko to try and land a blow. He almost succeeded, if Anko had nor caught his hand and thrown him back towards Saya.

"Is that it?" Anko asked. "I thought you would be willing to do better."

"Saya..." Kenta said, getting her attention. "Use a wind jutsu at the same time I use my fire jutsu."

"Why?" Saya asked.

"Don't question it." He said, getting back up. "Just do it!"

Saya nodded before running through a few hand-sighs the same time as Kenta. Both finished, and unleashed their respective jutsu.

_"Great Fireball Jutsu!"_

_"Wind Release: Breaking Storm!"_

The justus combined together mid flight towards Anko, forming a giant fireball. Anko's eyes widened, before the fireball hit, an exploded.

Saya and Kenta waited for the smoke to clear from the attack. When it did, all they saw was a crater, and no Anko.

"We...We did it..." Saya panted out.

Kenta said nothing, but looked on with guilt at Naruto's body.

"Wow!" A voice spoke up above them. "I didn't expect you two to know how to do that."

Looking up, both of their eyes widened as they saw Anko hanging from a tree above them.

'H-How! That should have obliterated her!' Saya thought to herself.

"Well, you look good enough I suppose." She said, landing on front of them. "You all pass!"

"Pass?" Kenta asked.

"Yup!" Anko answered. "You passed the test!"

"The test?" Saya spoke up. "Forget the test, what about Naruto!?"

"I thought you didn't care?" Anko asked.

"What I think doesn't matter!" Saya answered. "What about him!? You killed him!"

"Oh, be quite." Anko said, approaching said downed blond. "He's not dead. There's only one real Kunai, the rest are just a genjustu."

All the Kunai in Naruto's back erupted in smoke, revealing only one in his shoulder.

"And it wasn't even fatal." Anko continued.

"Then why did he fall?" Kenta asked.

"I don't know." Anko said, gaining sweat drops from the duo. "Must have really hurt I guess."

"Um, so he's not dead?" Saya asked, getting a nod from Anko. She sighed in relief, before a thought crossed her mind. "Um, how did we pass?"

"You showed me your strength." Anko said. "You two are pretty strong for a pair of newly minted gennin. In fact, the only one who didn't fight is Mr. Speedy right here. And, you showed that you were willing to go great lengths just to protect a teammate. That's why you pass."

Their reactions were varied. Saya smiled to herself, and Kenta kept his usual calm face. Naruto just had peaceful smile on his unconscious face.

Team Eleven had passed, and with that, many new adventures were waiting for the three of them.

**Story End!**

**3,000 words! Good, i'm back in the game. I am honestly proudest of this chapter, and I think it's my best work. Do you think so too?**

**See Ya!**


End file.
